Killing Circle
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: Vixx Navi / Ravi x N / wonshik x hakyeon /


_**Poison moon yang sekali lagi mencoba membuat ff picisan**_

 _ **Ravi x Hakyeon here**_

 _ **Ntah kenapa sedang ingin membuat ff dari kedua orang ini**_

 _ **Dan entah kenapa author kebayang kisah aneh ini**_

 _ **Tapi bagaimana lagi**_

 _ **Idenya aja dari mimpi semalam**_

 _ **wkwkwkwkw**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **=o0o=**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **aku bodoh , karena memikirkan perasaan mu."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"aku ingin membuat Taekwoon cemburu." Hakyeon leader dari VIXX itu berdiri dihadapan Hongbin dan Ravi. Kedua adiknya tengah makan snack sorenya dan melihat Hakyeon dengan heran.

"kenapa ? memang apa yang dia lakukan ?" tanya Ravi dan Hakyeon mendengus. Ia duduk disebelah Hongbin dan mengambil kacang kulit dimeja.

"hanya ingin.. dia sepertinya tidak pernah mengerti diriku. Aku benar-benar ingin dia lebih memperhatikan ku." Jawab Hakyeon dengan nada sedihnya.

"itu egois. Kau tau Leo hyung memang pendiam seperti itu, kau tidak bisa merubahnya." Sinis Ravi dan melanjutkan makannya.

"aku yakin bisa, kenapa tidak ? semua manusia pasti bisa dirubah." Tambah Hakyeon dan melihat Ravi dengan jengkel.

"terserah saja hyung. Aku tidak mau membantu mu." Ravi bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dia berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia menutup pintunya dengan sedikit membanting pintunya.

"apa menurut mu, manusia hanya mainan yang bisa kau paksakan kehendaknya ? saat kau tidak bisa merubah mereka seperti keinginan mu kau mengacaukannya. Dan ketika mereka menurut apa mau mu. Kau meninggalkannya begitu saja saat kau bosan." Ravi tersenyum tipis ia membanting tasnya. Berusaha menahan teriakan amarahnya ketika ia kembali dihadapankan pada Hakyeon yang dulu. Egois.

=o0o=flash back=o0o=

" _apa kau calon rapper kita ?" Hakyeon berdiri dengan senyuman manisnya dihadapan Ravi dan mengulurkan tangannya. " aku Cha Hakyeon atau N. Aku yang akan menjadi leader mu."_

" _Wonshik.. tapi kau bisa memanggilku Ravi." Ravi tersenyum dan membalas tangan Hakyeon._

" _kau sangat tampan. Ravi-ah.." puji Hakyeon dan membuat Ravi tersenyum canggung._

" _ah, terima kasih hyung."_

" _mau jadi kekasih ku ?"_

" _ **harusnya saat itu aku menolakmu."**_

 _=o0o=_

" _haah aku bosan." Hakyeon duduk di kursi taman dan dia membuang ice cream yang baru saja Ravi beli di stan ice cream. Mereka berdua tengah mengunjungi taman bermain yang sudah Hakyeon rencanakan dari awal minggu. Ravi menatap icenya yang ada di tempat sampah._

" _bisa kita pergi dari sini ?" tanya Hakyeon dan melihat Ravi yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "ku anggap iya. Kajja." Hakyeon meraih tangan Ravi dan menariknya._

" _hyung tunggu sebentar. Bisakah kau lebih tenang, kenapa aku harus menuruti mu ?" tanya Ravi ia menghempas tangan Hakyeon ._

" _karena aku bosan, dan aku tidak mau." Jelas Hakyeon singkat dan tersenyum._

" _biarkan aku istirahat. Kau bahkan membuang ice yang ku belikan, kenapa kau egois sekali hyung ?" Ravi tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya ketika Hakyeon masih tersenyum mengejeknya._

" _egois ? tidak, siapa yang merasakannya ? itu kau Wonshikkie. Karena kau tidak patuh makanya kau merasa bahwa aku adalah orang yang egois. Jadi bisakah kau diam ?" Hakyeon mendekat ke arah Ravi. "jika kau bosan pergi saja, kenapa kau masih disini ?"_

 _Ravi ingin menjawab bahwa dia mencintai Hakyeon tapi bibir Hakyeon sudah duluan mengunci bibirnya._

" _karena kau mencintai ku, aku bisa membuatmu menuruti apa mau ku, aku tidak peduli dengan keinginan mu. Ataupun lelahnya kau melihat ku. Selama aku sudah memilii hati mu, kau akan tetap seperti anjing yang patuh." Hakyeon berbisik di telinganya dan kemudian menjauh. Ia mencium lagi bibir Ravi dan meninggalkannya._

" _ **hentikan hyung.."**_

 _ **=o0o=**_

" _aku menyukai Leo."_

" _hah ?" Ravi hampir menjatuhkan sendok yang ia genggam ketika mereka tengah makan malam berdua. Apa yang dia dengar barusan ? kekasihnya sedang jujur ingin selingkuh._

" _kita harus break. Wonshik." Hakyeon tersenyum. "aku tidak akan melepaskan mu, karena kau sangat polos dan manis. Aku sangat menyukai mu."_

" _apa kau sakit jiwa hyung ?"_

" _bukan kah kau yang lebih sakit ? kau bertahan sejauh ini pergi saja kalau kau mau."_

" _ **Skakmat. Selamat Ravi kau kini jauh lebih gila dibanding dengannya."**_

 _ **=o0o=**_

" _Haah Ravii.. moree deeper.. umhh.." Hakyeon mendesah keenakan saat Ravi menyentuhnya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya dileher Ravi dan menikmati setiap hentakan milik Ravi didalam tubuhnya._

" _uhh.. aku sampaai ..akkh.." Hakyeon melepas klimaksnya. Ia meraih rambut Ravi dan menarik pemuda itu untuk menciumnya. "apakah sex leo akan memuaskan seperti dirimu wonshiikkiee.. akhh.."_

 _Ravi mengigit bibir Hakyeon dengan kuat hingga bibir Hakyeon sobek. Namun Hakyeon hanya tertawa mengejeknya_

" _ **kau sialan hakyeon,"**_

 _ **=o0o=**_ flash back end _ **=o0o=**_

"kim Ravi."

Ravi membuka pintu kamarnya saat seseorang memanggil namanya dari luar. Hakyeon berdiri disitu dengan sorot mata penuh amarah. "aku tidak suka sikap mu hari ini."

"itu bukan urusan mu, kita sudah selesai." Sinis Ravi dan ia menutup lagi pintu kamarnya , namun Hakyeon sudah menahannya. Mendorongnya dengan keras.

"berhenti membantah ku." Hakyeon mendorong Ravi hingga jatuh ke ranjangnya. Dan dia mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"jangan mendekat atau aku akan memukul mu, psycho !" Ravi mengumpat kasar saat Hakyeon duduk diatas perutnya. Mengunci kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya.

Hakyeon mengusap pipi Ravi dan mengangkat dagunya untuk melihat Hakyeon. "aku senang melihat mu cemburu , Wonshikkie.."

"hentikan hyung.. ku mohon.. aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan mu.." Ravi tanpa sadar menangis saat Hakyeon memberikan ciuman dikeningnya dengan lembut.

Ia masih mencintai Hakyeon. Hati dan tubuhnya menginginkan Hakyeon tapi otaknya menolak semua tentang Hakyeon. "ku mohon lepaskan hyung.." lirih Ravi.

"jangan menangis Wonshikkie.. aku tidak menyakiti mu.." Hakyeon mencium jejak air mata Ravi yang mengalir. Ia tertawa melihat kekasihnya menangis frustasi seperti ini. Ia senang mempermainkan Ravi dan dia berharap Leo akan segera berantakan dibawah kakinya seperti Ravi.

"kau masih mencintai ku.?" Tanya Hakyeon dan Ravi mengangguk. "tapi aku tidak mencintaimu Ravi. Aku hanya senang mempermainkan mu, karena kau terlalu polos dan naif."

=o0o=

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yak selesai. Akhirnya lega.**

 **Kesian Ravi hiks..**

 **N : kapan gw gituin orang ?**

 **Rv : lu jahat ama gw hyung T,T**

 **N : salahin author nooh**

 **Hb: iya gw Cuma muncul sekali coba**

 **Hk : gw ga muncul malah**

 **Kn : gw juga**

 **Leo :...**

 **Rv : jahat semua**

 **Gw : diem semua ga , drpd ku jadiin pengemis di ff ntar**

 **/seketika pada melebur/**

 **Wks**

 **Ff gaje ini mohon maaf ya**


End file.
